The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Prosthetic joints can reduce pain due to arthritis, anatomical deterioration, deformation, and the like. By replacing or strengthening the anatomy, prosthetic joints can improve mobility of the joint.
Anatomical knee joints may leave intact a plurality of anatomical ligaments, which extend between and connect the bones of the knee joint. In some cases, the prosthetic knee joint can be implanted, leaving one or more of these anatomical ligaments intact. In other cases, if an anatomical ligament is compromised, the ligament is removed and a more constrained prosthetic knee joint is implanted.
In other instances where there is only soft tissue damage, an end of an anatomical ligament that has become disconnected from bone can be reattached to the bone with a fastener. Also, in some cases, the anatomical ligament can be resected and at least a portion of the resected ligament can be replaced by an autograft, allograft, xenograft, or artificial graft. These grafts can be attached to a remaining portion of the anatomical ligament and/or to bone using a fastener, etc.
The following disclosure relates to a knee prosthesis assembly that restores function of a resected and/or removed anatomical ligament. The knee prosthesis assembly of the present disclosure can be quickly and conveniently implanted.